Pin registration systems are used in the printing industry to register printing plates and films for use on printing presses. Registration punches are used to make holes and notches in the edges of printing plates which are exactly located relative to art work so that no adjustment is required for registration. The registration punches must be adjusted to accommodate different locations of the holes and notches for use on different types of printing presses. A punch for making holes in printing plates is shown by N. A. Ternes in U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,262. This punch has a fixed stop for determining a first location of holes in printing plates and second stops provided by pivoted spaced arms to locate notches or half holes in the edges of printing plates. Registration punches have been provided with a plurality of pin stops located in holes in the boards of the punches to allow the operator of the punches to change the stop positions and thereby change the hole locations in printing plates. This is a manual operation which is time consuming and provides for a limited number of stop positions on the registration punch.